Oh Jealousy
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Jamie-o is a very possessive jerk when it comes to what he considers his.


Sam let loose a large sigh when he heard his two older brothers start going at it again. Geeze, it was the third goddamn time in the past three hours. How were they even able to keep it going this long? By the sounds of it, Jamie-o was intending on breaking Rowan.

"Pfft, probably wouldn't have happened if brother wouldn't keep letting Vincent follow him around. Stupid Vincent," Sam muttered as he finished up the rest of his homework before putting it in his room. The subject of Vincent had always been a sore one between Jamie-o and Rowan, ever since they had met five years before. Rowan had been kind to Vincent when they had been on the streets, willing giving up his food so that the other male could eat. Vincent had been part of a gang, and had been beaten up and abandoned for his homosexuality. Rowan fed him, and took him to a free clinic as soon as he could. Vincent had been a loyal protector ever since, even going so far as to follow Rowan all the way out to Hillwood to ensure his safety.

They had no romantic feelings for each other, seeing each other as more of wayward brothers then lovers. But Jamie-o didn't see that. He saw a threat to his position as Rowan's lover and basically decided that he'd fuck Rowan stupid until all of the smaller male could think of was him. Not that Rowan didn't always think about Jamie-o as it was. Another loud moan caused Sam to flinch and scurry to the kitchen. Jackson was already there, looking very disgusted.

"Hey, wanna go to a movie and then over to Gerald's house?" Sam asked with a small grin.

"I will go to one of your stupid games as long as I don't have to be in this house anymore," Jackson replied, shuddering when he heard another loud scream.

"Lets just go over to Gerald's house, it might be better that way, go pack some cloths just in case" Sam said. Jackson nodded and ran to his room to pack a bag. Sam didn't need to worry, he had left several pairs of cloths over at Gerald's house, and vice versa. It made it convenient for occasions like this. The tall male scribbled out a note for Jamie-o and Rowan, stating where they would be and got to the door to see Jackson scrambling down the stairs to meet him.

"Hurry, I think their gonna move," Jackson said in panic.

"Oh gross, come on," Rowan said with a flinch and grabbed Jackson's hand to run outside. It took them twenty minutes to make it over to Gerald's house. Sam and Jackson were always welcomed there, so they didn't need to knock, so they walked in. Timberly saw them first.

"Hi guys, what brings you here?" Timberly asked.

"Brother and Jamie-o are, 'tangoing' because of Vincent again," Jackson said bluntly. A horrified look fell on Timberly's face.

"Eww, thanks for that image Jackie, it's gonna be stuck there forever," Timberly said disgusted.

"To make up for it, why don't you go tell Gerald and Arnold, they'd love to hear about this," Sam said with a mischievous smirk that was soon copied by the two younger teens.

"Oh I will, be right back," Timberly said before skipping of to the living room where her elder brother and his friend were. Soon, to disgusted groans filled the silent air, which was quickly followed by Timberly's evil cackle.

"Thanks a lot Sam," Gerald's deep voice called from the living room.

"Your welcome," Sam replied as he skipped into the room, Jackson not that far behind.

"You two suck ass," Arnold grumbled out. "I'm never getting that image out of my head."

"Think of Helga naked, that might sooth the pain," Sam said sardonically.

"It's not helping," Arnold moaned in agony.

"At least you didn't hear it, you idiot," Jackson said with a grunt. Both Gerald, Arnold and Timberly gave little sighs of relief at that.

"There is that," Gerald said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, there is. Now, who wants to play some Halo?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah," Gerald and Arnold said with loud whoops. Meanwhile, back at Jamie-o and Rowan's house. Jamie-o had Rowan bent over the bed, thrusting in relentlessly.

"Oh, oh, oh," Rowan moaned out horsely, clutching weekly at the carpet below him.

"You are mine," Jamie-o snarled out, hands tightly gripping the hips below him.

"Always," Rowan rasped out, bucking back into his lover.

"Mine," Jamie-o snapped again, aiming for his lover's prostate with savage

precision. Rowan groaned again and tightened his insides when Jamie-o thrust into him. Jamie-o let out a moan of appreciation and continued his assault until both of them climaxed at the same time. They collapsed to the floor, both pleasantly euphoric.

"I still don't understand what the issue is, Jamie. I have no sexual interest in Vince," Rowan panted out and Jamie-o snarled, trying to stuff his softened cock further into Rowan's body. Rowan let out a soft groan and snuggled his hips deeper into Jamie-o's hips.

"That still doesn't mean he doesn't have one in you," Jamie-o ground out before he started nipping at Rowan's severely hickey covered neck.

"I did something kind for him, he feels like he owes me something. That's it, I promise," Rowan replied and shifted. He grimaced when he felt Jamie-o's cum ooze out of his body.

"He watches you too intensely, and he knows to indicate your moods. I'm the only one aloud to do that," Jamie-o groused out.

"Regardless of how adorable your jealousy is, I'm getting something to drink," Rowan said and somehow managed to pull himself up and away from Jamie-o to walk to the kitchen. He didn't bother getting dressed, having figured that Sam and Jackson had already pulled a ninja act and disappeared to somewhere more quiet.

"I'm not jealous," Jamie-o growled out as he walked Rowan leave the room, enjoying the gently sway of Rowan's slender hips and pert little ass.

"Fuck, I am jealous," Jamie-o muttered to himself before getting up. The jock followed his lover to the kitchen, and spent several minutes recovering while Rowan downed several glasses of water to replenish the fluids he lost. They were silent for several long moments as they recovered from their activities. Jamie-o kept a keen brown eye on Rowan's ass, and felt his loins begin to stir again as he watched his seed dribble down Rowan's legs.

"Sam and Jackson went to Gerald's to get away from the horrible sound of us fucking," Rowan said, breaking the silence.

"Oh really?" Jamie said lustfully.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Rowan groaned out as Jamie-o put the glass down for him and dragged him to the table.

"No," Jamie-o responded harshly and bent Rowan over the solid oak table.

"We eat here," Rowan said, again trying to stop his husband.

"It can be washed," Jamie-o responded before sliding himself into Rowan's still slicked hole. Rowan let loose a groan as Jamie-o began thrusting into his already abused whole.

"Why do you have so much goddamn stamina," Rowan moaned out as Jamie-o pounded into his body, making the euphoric feeling come back.

"Lucky I guess," Jamie-o grunted out before leaning forward to grip the edge of the table for better leverage. Rowan moaned out piteously as the angle was changed and Jamie-o managed to get deeper into his sore body. They climaxed twenty minutes later, neither really able to do much more.

"Jealous asshole," Rowan rasped out, voice going out from all the screaming he'd been doing.

"But I'm your jealous asshole," Jamie-o responded, clutching tightly at the smaller male below him.

"Yeah, you are," Rowan said with a tired grin. Both ended up falling asleep under the table, exhausted from their strenuous activities. Sam and Jackson did the wise thing and slept over at Gerald's house, figuring it was safer there at the moment then at home. It was truly a wise decision on their part.


End file.
